culturefandomcom-20200222-history
China Girl (song)
| Recorded = Power Station, Manhattan, New York City, December 1982 | Genre = Pop | Length = 5:32 (album version) 4:14 (single edit) | Label = EMI America – EA157 | Writer = | Producer = Nile Rodgers | Last single = "Let's Dance" (1983) | This single = "China Girl" (1983) | Next single = "Modern Love" (1983) | Misc = }} }} "China Girl" is a song written by David Bowie and Iggy Pop during their years in Berlin, first appearing on Pop's debut solo album, The Idiot (1977). The song became more widely known when it was re-recorded by Bowie, who released it as the second single from his most commercially successful album, Let's Dance (1983). The UK single release of Bowie's version reached No. 2 for one week on 14 June 1983, behind "Every Breath You Take" by the Police, while the US release reached No. 10. Interpretations Paul Trynka, the author of David Bowie's biography, Starman, claims the song was inspired by Iggy Pop's infatuation with Kuelan Nguyen, a beautiful Vietnamese woman. Nile Rodgers, the producer of David Bowie's 1983 version of the song explained his view of its meaning: "I figured China Girl was about doing drugs ... because China is China White which is heroin, girl is cocaine. I thought it was a song about speedballing. I thought, in the drug community in New York, coke is girl, and heroin is boy. So then I proceeded to do this arrangement which was ultra pop. Because I thought that, being David Bowie, he would appreciate the irony of doing something so pop about something so taboo. And what was really cool was that he said 'I love that!'." Music video The music video, featuring New Zealand model Geeling Ng, was directed by David Mallet and shot mainly in the Chinatown district of Sydney, Australia. Along with his previous single's video for "Let's Dance" with the critique of racism in Australia, Bowie described the video as a "very simple, very direct" statement against racism. The video consciously parodies Asian female stereotypes. It depicted as a hypermasculine protagonist in an interracial romance. The original video release includes the two lying naked in the surf (a visual reference to the film From Here to Eternity). Unedited versions were banned from New Zealand and some other countries at the time. The uncensored version was issued on the 1984 "Video EP" issued by Sony on Betamax, VHS and LaserDisc. Versions of the video included on subsequent video and DVD compilations (including EMI/Virgin's Best of Bowie) are censored to remove the nudity. The original video went on to win an MTV video award for Best Male Video. Reception BBC Online reviewer David Quantick acknowledged the effect of Nile Rodgers' production on the song, arguing that "nobody but Rodgers could have taken a song like 'China Girl', with its paranoid references to 'visions of swastikas', and turned it into a sweet, romantic hit single". Live performances The song was a regular for Bowie's live shows for the rest of the 1980s (appearing on concert videos in 1983 and 1988 -- Serious Moonlight and Glass Spider, respectively). It was rehearsed for his appearance at the 1985 London Live Aid concert but along with the songs "Fascination" and "Five Years" was eventually dropped due to time constraints. Additional live versions of the song appear on 2009's release of a 1999 performance for VH1 Storytellers and on a 2010 release, entitled A Reality Tour, recorded at Bowie's November 2003 concerts in Dublin, Ireland. Track listing ;7-inch single #"China Girl" Edit (David Bowie, Iggy Pop) – 4:14 #"Shake It" (Bowie) – 3:49 ;12-inch single #"China Girl" (Bowie, Pop) – 5:32 #"Shake It" Re-Mix (Bowie) – 5:21 *On the US 12", "Shake It" is called the "Long Version," although it's identical to the UK's "Re-Mix" *The UK 12" single's cover was slightly different from the US cover (they're mirrors of each other), and the flip side of the UK 12" includes dates for the 1983 Serious Moonlight Tour in the UK (specifically the London, Birmingham, Edinburgh, and Milton Keynes shows). Personnel Iggy Pop version *Iggy Pop – vocals *David Bowie – keyboards; saxophone; toy piano *Phil Palmer – lead guitar *Carlos Alomar – rhythm guitar *George Murray – bass guitar *Dennis Davis – drums David Bowie version *David Bowie – vocals *Stevie Ray Vaughan – guitar *Nile Rodgers – guitar *Carmine Rojas – bass guitar *Omar Hakim – drums *Rob Sabino – keyboards; piano ;Production *Nile Rodgers – producer Chart performance (David Bowie version) Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications (David Bowie version) Other releases * The song has appeared on the following Bowie compilations: ** Changesbowie (1990) ** Bowie: The Singles 1969-1993 (1993) ** The Singles Collection (1993) ** Best of Bowie (2002) ** The Best of David Bowie 1980/1987 (2007) ** Nothing Has Changed (2014) ** Bowie Legacy (2016) * The soundtrack for the film The Wedding Singer featured "China Girl". * The original Iggy Pop version is included in Pop's compilation A Million in Prizes: The Anthology. Cover versions *The Boys Next Door – Live recording in Melbourne, 1978. *James – Single (1998) *James Cook – Ashes to Ashes: A Tribute to David Bowie (1998) *Trance to the Sun – Goth Oddity: A Tribute to David Bowie (1999) *Tripwires – "Under the Covers" (Compilation album) (2014) References *Pegg, Nicholas, The Complete David Bowie, Reynolds & Hearn Ltd, 2000, ISBN 1-903111-14-5 External links * * !colspan="3" style="background:#C1D8FF;"| MTV Video Music Award |- Category:1983 singles Category:David Bowie songs Category:MTV Video Music Award for Best Male Video Category:Iggy Pop songs Category:Songs written by David Bowie Category:Songs written by Iggy Pop Category:Song recordings produced by David Bowie Category:Song recordings produced by Nile Rodgers Category:Songs against racism and xenophobia Category:Rock ballads Category:1977 songs Category:RCA Records singles Category:EMI Records singles Category:EMI America Records singles Category:Songs about China Category:Songs about women